


Outlines

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois are twins doted on by their attentive servants, led by Claude, in the manor they've grown up in all their lives. However, when they hire Sebastian, a live-in tutor for lessons at their manor, both twins are strangely intrigued by the man, and Ciel soon finds himself more obsessed with his tutor than simple infatuation would suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines

**Author's Note:**

> okay since this is au stuff, in order to ease my conscience ciel and alois are 16  
> alright lets do this

Today was the day the new tutor arrived. 

That was Ciel's first thought as he awoke, light hitting his face from behind the glass of the window. That, accompanied with the sound of curtains opening and the scent of Earl Grey, alerted Ciel that it was indeed morning and time for him to awake.

"I thought you might be here," a soft voice spoke from near the window. 

Without opening his eyes, Ciel knew exactly who it was. Of course it was Claude; who else would have the audacity to wake him? Not to mention...Ciel reached out an arm, searching for the owner of the bed he was laying in at the moment. 

"Alois." The name rasped through his lips. His hand connected with a warm body huddled into a ball. Ciel rolled closer to it, guiding himself simply by touch. He gripped something- a thin arm- and tugged. "Alois," Ciel said louder, his voice slightly smoother. "Alois. Wake up."

A reluctant groan came from the one in the possession of the arm. Ciel opened his cobalt blue eyes as Alois opened his sky blue ones. A blonde head peeked out from under the large blanket, quickly followed by a pale and incredibly disgruntled face. 

Claude simply watched everything unfold with a blank, though slightly smug, expression.

This happened nearly every morning; Ciel's bed was unmade but empty, nowhere to be found but fast asleep in his twin brother's bed. At this age, it should have seemed odd, but it fit the intensity of the twins' close relationship. 

It had been terrifying when Claude had first started as the two boys' butler, panicking each morning that he'd find the young noble's bed unoccupied. After about two weeks, he'd figured it all out, and now he was more surprised to find Ciel in his own bed in the morning.

Each boy sat up as Claude murmured what Ciel already knew (Earl Grey was the tea of the morning), watching their tea be prepared for them. Alois, tea full of sugar and cream, received his cup first and slurped it down, whimpering when his tongue was burnt. Ciel accepted his tea with very little cream and quite a lot of sugar. He waited for it to cool a bit before sipping it with practiced daintiness.

Claude waited for them to finish.

Finishing in a matter of moments, Alois stretched across Ciel to hand his cup and saucer to Claude. Ciel let out an irritated huff and Alois eyed him mischievously. Ah, so it was to be one of  _those_ days with Alois. 

He finished his tea with Alois's body draped across him. Handing his cup to Claude, Ciel stood, successfully shoving Alois off him. Alois whined in complaint but was soon next to his twin, standing up expectantly. 

The fact that Alois and Ciel were not only siblings but twins tended to shock people, make them glance back and forth, furrowing their brows and trying to piece together their features. 

They had the same creamy complexion, straight nose that was infinitesimally flipped at the end, slight build- but that was where their similar features ended. Ciel was short, dark haired, with dark blue eyes, while Alois was taller, blonde, with eyes a much lighter shade of blue. Alois had a somewhat angular face, cheekbones sharp enough to cut one's hand on if one dared carress it. Ciel's face had retained a childlike roundness, though the hint of a strong jaw was starting to come through, breaking through the childish appearance he'd had his whole life.

Claude dressed both of the boys, telling them the day's schedule as he always did. No lessons, leaving them with an unhurried morning, and the new tutor would be arriving at one o'clock in the afternoon. 

Ciel knew all of this, and hummed noncommittally at the butler's words. Alois, on the otherhand, clapped his hands.

"That's just tops, isn't it, Ciel? Wonder what he'll be like this time." Alois, not wearing his shorts just yet, fell back on the bed with his hands pressed dramatically to the left side of his chest. "Do you think he'll be kind, Ciel? Smart? Handsome?" The blonde teen tore his faraway gaze off the ceiling and looked over at the more somber of the two twins, ignoring the quirk of Claude's eyebrow at the last word to leave his mouth.

"I only hope he won't be a useless waste of time," Ciel answered lowly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning passed quickly. Ciel talked Alois into an hour of fencing practice, successfully wearing them both out and as per usual, Claude had to break them up when it got too serious. 

Alois apologized to Ciel earnestly for getting carried away, hugging him and kissing his cheek in a way that had a passing servant sputtering at the affectionate display. Ciel pushed him off lightly, but only to make sure Alois didn't get the idea that he could hang off him like a clingy child all the time. He didn't mind the contact the way he would have with anyone else. Even Claude touching him was annoying and uncomfortable.

Ciel looked into Alois's eyes and he looked like a lost puppy for about ten seconds. After that moment, the blond stood up straight, grinning. It was then that Ciel was sure that his intentions were understood.

At half past noon, Claude helped the boys to get presentable for the arrival of the new tutor.

"What's his name again?" Alois asked, tucking a blond lock of hair behind one of his hairs absently as he observed his appearance in the mirror.

"Sebastian Michaelis, though I'm certain he'd have you address him as Mister Michaelis," Claude answered calmly. Gloved fingers straightened the green bow around Ciel's neck. "Speaking of which, he should be arriving in a matter of minutes."

Claude's eyes lingered on Ciel's neck for a moment longer than they should have. Ciel ignored this in favor of watching Alois wiggle his hips to some song playing in his head. It almost made Ciel smile.

Standing in front of the impressive mansion in preparation to greet the new guest personally was something Ciel was used to by now. Alois stood by his side, holding his hand. The sight might have been odd for anyone who wasn't near the twins often, but to Claude and Grell, who stood behind them, it was a perfectly normal sight, not worthy of noting. 

A very standard looking carriage came down the road and everyone's postures straightened as it stopped in front of the entrance of the manor. 

It was to be expected that the man would arrive with practically all of his belongings and nothing else; he was somewhere between a guest and staff as soon as he awoke tomorrow morning.

The driver of the carriage hopped down to open the door, revealing a pale man with dark hair. As he emerged from the carriage, Ciel took in every detail he could; dark hair, black, just a bit too long, eyes sharp, a peculiar shade of... was that crimson? In any case, the dark eyelashes framing them matched his hair. A very serious expression graced streamlined features, creamy white skin over sharp cheekbones and a sharper jaw- Ciel heard a small noise next to him, and glanced over at his twin. 

Alois was taking in the new tutor's features with just as much eagerness as Ciel, but instead of his face being neutral, calculating, a dangerously angelic smile had graced his lips. The mischievous glint in his sky blue eyes was impossible for Ciel to miss as their eyes met.

"Ciel, my dearest brother, I do hope you find him acceptable," Alois sighed in a wistful tone that barely masked his glee. "It would be a shame to send him away, don't you think?"

Ciel hummed the affirmative in a neutral tone, giving nothing away. That only made Alois grin wider.

While the twins had been preoccupied with one another, the tutor had paid the driver and taken his one large trunk and violin case out of the he carriage. As it left, he simply stood, looking at the four males before him.

Claude started forward with Grell trailing behind him, wide-eyed and hands clasped in front of him. "You must be Mister Michaelis, the new tutor, how lovely of you to arrive so punctually," Claude said with a glance at his pocketwatch. Exactly one in the afternoon. 

"Remaining on schedule is a must," Sebastian replied lightly. Claude nodded in agreement. "You're quite right, sir. If you would, Grell will be assisting you personally from here on out, and he would be glad to take your trunk to your quarters." At the mention of his name, the dark haired, bespectecled servant nodded enthusiastically at the tutor. 

"That would be much appreciated." With much effort, Grell hauled the trunk away, and no more attention was paid to the mousy looking servant. 

"Well, I'll have you meet the young masters, then," Claude murmured. Both men walked toward the bored looking boy who seemed to be having his arm half wrenched off by the blond boy bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him. As they approached, the more serious of the two gave a warning glance to the blond, who instantly stilled, Sebastian noted with interest. Weren't they twins? Then why...? The curiosity in his eyes was evident to Ciel, who had to restrain himself from rolling his own cobalt blues. 

"These are my young masters, C-" Claude was quickly interrupted by the overly eager blond.

"I'm Alois, and this is my brother, Ciel! Your name is Sebastian, right?"

"Please, call me Mister Michaelis. I am your tutor, after all." Sebastian didn't know quite what to make of this boy. He was quite odd. Sebastian's eyes traveled to Ciel, who remained silent.

"It's lovely to meet you both," Sebastian said. He wasn't quite sure if that was genuine or not but he decided it was. It had to be. He would be living here for a long time. He might as well make the experience as pleasant as possible.

Ciel's eyes pierced Sebastian's and lingered. Ciel's next words were said through clenched teeth, as if he knew the words were a lie as he spoke them.

"It's a pleasure."


End file.
